


Paddling Pool

by LadyDrace



Series: Not!Fic [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not!Fic, Swimming, parenting, swimming lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: This is a not!fic from tumblr, about Derek never having learned how to swim.





	Paddling Pool

**Author's Note:**

> This is Not!Fic, absolutely pulled right outta my ass and definitely not betaed. But I still wanna keep all my writing in one place, so here it is.
> 
> [Originally posted here.](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/153178351456/sterek-au-where-they-have-a-baby-girl-and-sign)

Sterek AU, where they have a baby girl and sign her up for swim lessons. Only one problem... Derek never learned to swim, and the parents have to get into the water with their kids. (Pt1)

Anonymous

> He eventually tells Stiles a week before classes start, and Stiles just smiles and has his dad watch their daughter while he takes Derek to the pool for private lessons. (Pt2) 
> 
> Derek is nervous, but Stiles is with him the whole time, telling Derek he has him, and he’s not going to let him drown. Stiles might use a little “reward” system to get Derek in the water, you know, kissing, hugging, blowjobs. The usual ;) (pt3) 
> 
> It works, too. A week later Derek is comfortable enough in the shallow end to join Stiles and his daughter for the first class. (End!) 

 

 

Aww, anon, this is adorable! Thankfully, Derek has a little more time to learn, because the first many lessons for small children all happen in very shallow water. And I also think that once he admits to his daughter that he’s actually not great, she’ll love learning with daddy. She’ll tell everyone that she’s taking swimming classes with her daddy, and a lot of people tell him how cute it is that he’s teaching her, but she of course doesn’t hesitate to correct them that daddy is learning too!

It’s fine, though, most people seem to assume it’s a ruse on his part, and he generally doesn’t correct them. 

In the end it’s a good deal, because while Stiles’ reward system is awesome and romantic it’s actually really good for Derek to get the basics from the actual lessons.

That doesn’t stop Stiles from rewarding Derek, though. 

“You did really good today, babe.”

“I didn’t even leave the paddling pool-”

“Shut up and lemme blow you.”

“…okay.”

 

End.


End file.
